


Dear Happy

by nameless_wanderer



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Fluff, Fluff ensues, Gen, Patton comes to talk to Virg, Songfic, Takes place after accepting anxiety pt 2, but i didn't write it that way, i mean you could interpret it as romantic if you wanted, kind of, their friendship is so cute, well i mean yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_wanderer/pseuds/nameless_wanderer
Summary: Virgil was happiest when he was alone. No one bothering him, just chilling. And then Patton shows up. And though he doesn't like the others... Patton is ok. And for once he doesn't mind the company.(Yeah this is totally a dear happy songfic)





	Dear Happy

Virgil sat in his room. Alone. Like usual. Except it wasn't like usual. Something was _un_ usual. Normally, he just enjoyed sitting with his hood up and his headphones on, listening to My Chemical Romance, or Fall Out Boy. But something felt different. _He_ felt different. He wasn't quite sure why, but he was aware of what he was doing. Sitting with his hood up and his headphones on, listening to Evanescence. Alone. He wasn't sure why this awareness felt strange. But it did. Then something changed. He took off his headphones and looked over to his right.

"Hey kiddo!" Patton stood in his normal spot, the same bright smile on his face. Most days the bubbly expression annoyed him, but today—well, recently—he didn't seem to mind it as much. To be honest, Patton was the only other side he liked. Patton never made fun of him, and was the only other side that seemed to respect him. Logic didn't dislike him per se, but his literally-mindedness as well as his disregard for the emotions of others made him come across as callous. Roman was the worst, with the nicknames, and the mutual distrust. At least they were on the same page.

Virgil stared at him, a bored and uninterested expression hiding a sudden mess of emotions that he couldn't describe. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, I just thought I should check up on ol' _Virg_ , see how he's doing." Revealing his name had been a hard thing to do, but it was a big step forward. And Patton had arguably been the most supportive of his name reveal. Aggressively supportive. And he hadn't yet wasted an opportunity to say Anxiety's name. "So, Virg, how are you doing?"

Virgil shrugged. "Ok. I mean, how else would I be doing?"

Patton smiled warmly at him. "I mean, I know that you've been through a lot recently, with the whole… ya know…"

"You mean how I ducked out?"

"Quack!" Virgil suppressed a giggle. "But, yeah. That whole thing. Are you good?"

Virgil sighed. "I mean, probably as good as I can be when you're the living personification of anxiety. It's just…" Virgil trailed off, unsure how to explain it.

Patton frowned. "It's just what?" Virgil looked away. "You know you can talk to me, right?"

"I guess…" Virgil scrunched his face up, unable to articulate what he was feeling. "I guess it was strange? I've been playing the villain for so long. Like… all I've ever done is look out for Thomas, just like you guys, in the only way I knew how. But he just… hated what I did to him. He hated _me_. In a way that he didn't hate you guys. So I played it up. If he wanted me to be a villain I was gonna be the worst villain he had ever seen. I was gonna do my job and I was gonna protect him, even if he hated me for it." He looked over, and Patton nodded in encouragement. He took it as a sign to keep going. "But he liked when you guys helped. And he still didn't want my input. And then he started… listening, making me involved. And I realized you guys were doing what I had wanted to do… but better. I wasn't needed. And then you guys showed up and blew that theory out of the water. So now I just feel like…" He shook his head. "Never mind, it's… it's stupid."

"No, it's not Virgil," Patton reassured. "It's not stupid. Your feelings are important.”

“Well… I dunno, it’s just… I can’t be the hero, I don’t work like that. And being the villain wasn’t helping anything either. But Thomas says he still needs me. How am I supposed to help him when I failed at my one job?”

“By being yourself, kiddo!” Patton almost chuckled at the apparent obviousness of it all. Virgil looked at him, confused. “Look, we can all go a little… overboard. Goodness knows that Thomas listening to me too much is a bad thing. But if you don’t overdo it, if you just… do it… you’ll help him out.”

Virgil shook his head. “I dunno…”

“Virg, you’re more than just anxiety. You’re the motivation needed to complete an important task. You’re the energy he needs to do his best in a performance. You’re the jittery feeling he gets when talking to a new guy he likes. You’re important just like the rest of us.”

Virgil did the best he could to hide it, but a small smile formed at his lips. “Thanks, Patton. It’s just so… it feels dumb. I thought ducking out--”

“QUACK!”

“Yep, that, um… exactly. I thought it would disconnect me? Make me feel better. Instead it was just… long, and-and bad, and I felt…” Virgil sighed. He wasn’t sure how to describe all of this. And he wasn’t sure he wanted to tell Patton. 

“You felt…?” Patton questioned, hoping Virgil would finish the sentence.

Virgil looked around nervously. “I’ve probably kept you here long enough, I don’t want you… ya know…”

“I came here of my own accordion.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “You mean of your own accord?”

“Nope, I’m pretty sure I left an accordion here some time ago…anyways, the point is I genuinely want to know how you’re feeling, I want you to tell me how you felt. you’re not keeping me here, you’re not bothering me…” Patton’s smile fell slightly. “Unless… I’m… bothering you?” Virgil looked at him, confused that Patton would even say that. “Right. I’m sorry, I’ve overstayed my welcome, I’ll…”

“Patton, no of course not.”

“You don’t have to be nice to me, sport, I know when I’m not wanted…” Patton began to sink back down. 

“Patton, wait!” Virgil knew he had to explain… everything. Virgil sighed. “I missed you dearly. Thought I was nearly there forever, at last, together.” He looked at Patton, almost worried. “Is our time fleeting? Is even meeting a healthy idea or am I getting too near?”

Patton smiled softly at him and approached him, sitting down next to him. “Don’t try to fight it, I’m here for tonight and I’ll be waiting for you until we meet again.” Virgil allowed a small smile to be directed at Patton. Patton smiled back, almost hesitantly, as if to say he understood how Virgil was feeling. “I know it’s scary, but don’t be wary.” Virgil rolled his eyes. Being wary was all he knew how to do. Patton chuckled slightly at this. “If we don’t have that long, let’s not waste it feeling wrong! This isn’t the end I’m your lifelong friend,” Patton gently grabbed Virgil’s shoulder, “sure it’s been a while, but I’ll be here when you smile,” Patton said, pointing at Virgil’s smiling lips. Virgil suddenly felt embarrassed, smiling so openly in front of another. But he didn’t care. Patton was helping him.

“So don’t try to fight it, you’re here for tonight, and I’ll be waiting for you until we meet again.” He looked at Patton. He saw the faintest bit of greying under his eyes. He knew he couldn’t stay like that for much longer. “You’re the only one I know who gets me through.”

Patton looked back at him, hugging him from the side. “I will always be right here for you.” Virgil wasn’t a hugger. Not in the slightest. But suddenly, he didn’t want Patton to let him go. He didn’t want Patton to leave. He never wanted this moment to end.

But it had to.

Patton stood up, walking back to his normal spot. Virgil looked down, trying to obscure his suddenly frowning face.

“Would you mind staying?”

Patton sighed sadly. “It’s getting late, but I will visit you soon.”

Virgil felt downtrodden in that instant, but he knew Patton was right. “So just try to get through…” Virgil risked a glance, and saw that despite the grey eyeshadow now clearly more visible, Patton was still smiling at him as warmly as ever. Virgil quickly looked away as the two reaffirmed what they had said.

“And don’t try to fight it, I’m here for tonight and I’ll be waiting for you, until we meet again.” Virgil took a deep breath. “I’ll be waiting for you, until we meet again.”

Virgil looked back up and Patton was gone. Virgil once again realized he was alone. And Virgil realized that perhaps for the first time, he didn’t want to be.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is prolly not my best work but this is also the first time ive written virgil and patton. knowing me it prolly wont be the last bc i love their friendship. Hopefully you know the song but if not here ya go https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xQVXm-imzoA (idk why but this song has always given me vaguely moxiety feelings. also ive already started compiling a moxiety playlist).  
> big thanks to my friend kian for checking this out before i posted. talk to me on tumblr, i'm official-didney-worl-elmo. thanks for reading, hopefully ill get better at writing these characters soon.


End file.
